Lemon Drops and Gumdrops
by MissyMeghan3
Summary: Phineas and Ferb build a Machine that turns rain into lemon drops and gum drops. While Doof makes a cloud-away-inator to save his plants from drowning from the weeks of rain. disclaimer: i do not own Phineas and Ferb, just the story PLEASE REVIEW!


**Lemon Drops and Gumdrops **

**Summary: Phineas and Ferb build a Machine that turns rain into lemon drops and gum drops. While Doof makes a cloud-away-inator to save his plants from drowning from the weeks of rain. **

**It was supposed to rain all week, then I found myself sings "if all of the raindrops were Lemon Drops and Gumdrops oh what a rain that would be." Then I thought, "Phineas and Ferb should **_**so**_** do that!" so here's the story! Enjoy!**

It was another rain day in Danville, in fact it was supposed to rain all week every day, what fun would that be for Phineas and Ferb who were just sitting there at the window in the front of the house with the rest of their friends just sighing and looking bored to death out the window. "So Ferb, what should we do today?" he said expressionlessly.

Ferb just shrugged,

"Well, it would be nice to do _something_!" Buford said.

Then they saw a bunch of kids outside with their rain coats on running around in the rain, laughing and singing something.

"Hey, that looks like fun." Isabella stated while pointing outside.

"Yeah it does! Come on let's play outside!" Phineas said excitedly

They all grabbed their rain coats and went over to the other children who were only slightly younger than them. They were all singing together, "If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops? Oh what a rain that would be. I'd stand outside with my mouth open wide. Singing, Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh. If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, oh what a rain that would be!" they all started laughing except for the Phineas, Ferb, and their friends.

"Wouldn't it be so cool if that could actually happen!" a little boy said

"The rest of the younger kids said together cheering as they ran off

Phineas thought for a min and then looked at his step-brother, "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Ferb gave a thumbs up while the rest of them thought this was going to be fun, "Say, where's Perry?"

His theme song was heard as he came into the house through a doggy door, put on his fedora, and went into the living room. He looked up at the ceiling fan and stomped on the ground in a secret code like pattern, a rope fell from the fan, Perry grabbed it and started spinning around and around and around and around with it going faster each time. Soon he was going so fast he was level with the fan's blades. A hole opened up in the wall near the top of the wall, Perry let go and flew strait in, went through a long tube, and landed in his secret lair.

"Good morning Agent P, Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks, he has bought a bunch of freezers and has ripped them into little pieces, find out what he's up to!" they saluted, "good luck Agent P."

Perry put his jetpack on and was off to defeat Doofenshmirtz.

Phineas, Ferb, and the others were busy at work on their latest invention in the Garage since it was raining in the backyard and getting worse. Candace slammed the garage door open

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" she yelled at them

"Building a machine that turns rain into Gumdrops, wanna help?" Phineas asked

"No Way Phineas! I am gonna tell mom, and you guys are so busted (BUSTED)!" she walked back inside and shut the door behind her.

"Well okay then." And they all got back to work

Perry flew strait threw the ceiling

"Perry the Platypus! I thought you had quit crashing through my house and now the rain is going to get in. Nice, very nice Perry the Platypus. But no matter!" he pressed a button and Perry was locked up in the frame of a refrigerator, "rain and clouds will all just be a thing in the past! Thanks to my new invention…" he pressed another button as his invention rose dramatically from the floor "…The Cloud-away-inator!" rain kept falling on his head from the hole, "Really! Really."

Candace was dialing mom's phone from her room, "hello?" Candace's mom answered,

"Mom you have got to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing, they are making candy fall from the sky!"

"Candace, I am sort of in the middle of a band meeting at the moment, I'll be home in half an hour, okay."

"But-"

"Bye sweetie."

Dial tone is heard from the phone. Candace growls.

"Okay let's see if it works", they shot a ray into the sky but instead of Lemon Drops and Gumdrops they got cats and dogs, "no, that isn't right, let's try that again." Phineas said looking at his friends. They turned it off and it rained rain again.

Doof was now holding an umbrella to keep him from getting wet, "now, as I was saying. I have this little garden right out here and I had watered it this morning. Then I looked at the weather forecast and it was going to rain everyday for the rest of the week, and that is going to totally drown my plants, so I have decided to build this, the Cloud-away-inator, it is made up of the stuff that makes refrigerators cold, so by aiming this at a cloud it will cause, the evaporated water particles to become dense, making the clouds fall out of the sky all at once in one big clump of water! And this huge funnel you see above you will capture the water in this big tank that I will pure into the streets flooding the tri-state-area, drowning everyone in the processes! Hahahahahaha!" he starts coughing, "my throat must be dry. I'll need some water." He says as it starts pouring harder outside behind him.

"There that should do it, come on let's take it outside." They pushed the thing into the backyard, water was get under their rain coats makes shivers go up there spine. "Now to make that silly little song a reality, turn it on Ferb!" Ferb turned it on as a ray hit the clouds. Next thing they know it stops rain and Lemon drops and Gum drops start falling from the sky!

"You did it!" Isabella yelled as they all started running around the back yard trying to catch a gumdrop in their mouths.

The kids who were playing outside earlier where now playing inside games when one of there mother's said, "wow, what on earth is going on out there!" the kids went up to the window to see the candy fall from the sky. "WOW! They all yelled and ran out to the road outside their houses. They screamed and squealed as the candy hit them on the head and tried to catch them in the mouths. Other children in the neighborhood heard them and looked outside to see it raining gumdrops. Those kids came out awed in amazement. Then ran and joined in the fun, soon the whole neighborhood was.

"Oh, come on mom, this would be the perfect moment to show up! Where are you?" Candace said to herself

"…and that's what we will be playing at the next performance, see you next time girls." Linda/Candace's mom said

"well, time to make those clouds, disappear!" Doof said as he pulled a lever and hit all the clouds

The newly made gumdrops went into the funnel and filled up the tank with not a cloud in the sky

"What is this? Gumdrops? That makes absolutely no sense! Wait, where did Perry the platypus go? Ugh! CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

The gumdrops stopped falling, the kids went home when they ate all the gumdrops they could that were left to where there were only Lemon drops and gumdrops left only in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, that was it. Then, Linda showed up at home, she got out and greeted Phineas and Ferb in the backyard, "mom! Mom! Phineas and Ferb made it rain Lemon Drops and Gumdrops in the backyard!" Candace screamed in her face.

"Yes Candace I can see that. Boys, I hope you will be picking up all of this." She said when she saw the back yard that had candy spread all over it.

"Don't worry mom. We will!" Phineas said waving at his mother

"But, but, but. Ugh!" she stormed into the house

"Well, that was some day, huh Ferb." He said resting by the tree next to him

"You said it." Ferb answered

"Oh, there you are Perry." He said as Perry came over to them and lies down, Phineas petted him.

Perry looked down at a gumdrop in front of him; he leaned forward a bit, scooped it up, and ate it

THE END

**Fun little story, I hope the rain here would go away that fast or at least let it rain gumdrops. Well, hope you guys liked it! REVIEW!**


End file.
